


Канон врачебной науки

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Sexual Content, Surgery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Медицинское АУ. Будни больницы «Первый орден», в которые вплетены сложные отношения молодого главного врача Хакса и талантливого, но самовлюблённого старшего хирурга Кайло Рена.</p><p>Больница «Первый орден» — лучшее лечебное учреждение в Принстоне (Нью-Джерси). Хакс — главврач, Кайло Рен — старший хирург, «рыцари Рена» — группа молодых интернов в подчинении у Кайло, Сноук — глава совета директоров, Фазма — старшая медсестра, Митака — начальник лаборатории.</p><p>Клиника «Новая надежда» — муниципальная больница в Трентоне (Нью-Джерси). Лея Органа-Соло — главврач, По — хирург, Финн — хирургический медбрат, Рей — подрабатывает уборщицей, чтобы заработать на учёбу, Люк — именитый врач-педиатр, профессор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Спокойно, я умею делать трахеотомию

— Монреаль, Хакс, грёбаный Монреаль в грёбаном Квебеке!

Кайло издал горлом какой-то странный звук, который, видимо, должен был олицетворять высшую степень отвращения, и зло вогнал вилку в стейк. У вилки погнулся зубец, и Рен, чертыхаясь, начал пытаться выровнять его обратно.

— Окраина цивилизации.

Хакс ухмыльнулся и пригубил коньяк, положенный пассажирам бизнес-класса.

— Это второй по величине город в Канаде.

— Там холодно.

— Плюс 10 по Цельсию для тебя уже холодно?

— Там слишком много французов!

— Это логично, если учесть, что именно они основали город.

Кайло бросил на него такой яростный взгляд, что Хакс фыркнул, пролив несколько капель коньяка на предусмотрительно расстеленную на коленях салфетку.

— Прекрати, — угрожающе проворчал Кайло. — Или я воткну тебе вилку в глаз.  
Хакс промокнул губы и отставил многострадальный стакан в сторону.

— Кайло, я знаю, что конференция тебя утомила, и ты вообще не горел желанием туда лететь.

— Я горел желанием сжечь там всё к чёртовой матери! Ненавижу пустой трёп. Половина из тех, кто сидел в зале, не отличила бы капельницу от задницы, даже если бы от этого зависела их жизнь.

— Кайло…

Хакс правда ощущал что-то вроде сочувствия к своему неугомонному, а чаще всего просто невыносимому коллеге.

— Знаю, что тебя это всё выбесило. Но Сноук попросил — заметь, очень настойчиво попросил, — чтобы мы оба прилетели на эту конференцию.

— Ну да, Большой Папочка желал похвастаться своими любимыми солдатиками перед дюжиной толстосумов — смотрите, какие они у меня блестящие, холёные и послушные. Сделайте стойку, мальчики, ап!

— Кайло, нам нужно финансирование. Как и любой хорошей клинике. Мы — не бесплатный хоспис для бедняков.

— Как «Новая надежда», да?

Они крайне редко упоминали в своих разговорах муниципальную больницу, которой руководила Лея Органа-Соло. Это была больная тема, которую Кайло избегал всеми возможными способами. А тут внезапно он сам вспомнил о ней.

— Я не говорил этого, — мягко упрекнул Хакс.

— Но подумал, — заметил Кайло, залпом выпив стакан апельсинового сока, стоявшего перед ним.

— Нет.

— Ой, да и чёрт с ним!

Кайло махнул рукой и взялся за стейк. Хакс поймал себя на странной мысли — на секунду ему захотелось положить ладонь на плечо Кайло, чтобы унять его раздражение и какое-то другое чувство, смутно угадывающееся под ним. Но он тут же внутренне одёрнул себя и вернулся к своему обеду.

Они уже заканчивали, когда включилась громкая связь, и по салону разнёсся хорошо поставленный мужской голос:

— Дамы и господа, говорит командир корабля. Если на борту есть врач, просим его пройти в хвостовую часть самолёта — одному из пассажиров требуется помощь.

Хакс мимолётно отметил, как они с Кайло, не сговариваясь, синхронно положили приборы, свернули салфетки и поднялись из кресел. Навстречу им из-за занавески, отгораживающей бизнес-класс от эконома, вынырнула старшая стюардесса и остановилась, переводя взгляд с одного на другого:

— Кто врач?

— Оба, — ответил Хакс, а Кайло просто согласно кивнул в ответ.

Стюардесса тут же распахнула перед ними занавеску, приглашая за собой.

— Идёмте, пожалуйста.

Пассажиры эконом-класса рейса «Монреаль — Принстон», те, кто не спал или не уткнулся в планшеты и телефоны, провожали взглядами их маленькую процессию. Хакс сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица, потому что видел, что в конце салона самолёта уже царила сдержанная паника.

У одного из кресел рядом с проходом хлопотали две стюардессы и немолодая всхлипывающая женщина. Несколько других пассажиров встали с кресел или выглядывали в проход, мешая пройти.

— Пожалуйста, дайте дорогу. Прошу вас, сядьте, пожалуйста, на своё место, — увещевала зрителей стюардесса, напористо продвигаясь вперёд.

Когда они, наконец, подошли, их взгляду предстал мужчина лет пятидесяти в полубессознательном состоянии скорчившийся в кресле. У него было синюшное лицо, отёки, он тяжело, с булькающим хрипом вдыхал воздух и, судя по паре царапин на оплывшей шее, незадолго до этого пытался сорвать с себя воротник рубашки. Всхлипывающая женщина, видимо, его жена, одной дрожащей рукой пыталась убрать волосы со взмокшего лба мужа, а другой настойчиво трясла его за плечо:

— Ларри, Ларри, дорогой!..

Хакс переглянулся с Кайло, и они одновременно скинули с себя пиджаки.

— На пол его, живо, — скомандовал Кайло.

Старшая стюардесса тут же посторонилась, а две другие принялись усаживать пассажиров на места.

Тем временем Хакс спокойно, но властно отцепил руки женщины от мужа, которого уже начинали бить конвульсии, и подхватил его под мышки. Кайло взялся за ноги, и они опустили мужчину в проход между рядами.

— Он давился чем-нибудь? — резко спросил Кайло.

Женщина что-то невнятно пробормотала сквозь плач. Но на помощь пришла одна из стюардесс:

— Я не слышала, чтобы в салоне кто-нибудь кашлял. Было тихо, а потом раздались эти жуткие звуки.

— Хрип?

— Да.

Словно в подтверждение анамнеза, мужчина, названный Ларри, с неприятным хлюпаньем втянул в себя новую порцию воздуха. Это явно давалось ему со всё возрастающим трудом.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Хакс.

— Вряд ли обтурация инородным телом. Не отёк Квинке — цвет не тот. Думаю, острый ларингит. В любом случае, он задыхается.

Плачущая женщина тихо вскрикнула, кто-то выругался поблизости, но Хакс и ухом не повёл:

— Трахеотомия?

— Очевидно.

Хакс кивнул и поднялся. Любой врач должен уметь сделать трахеотомию любым находящимся у него на вооружении инструментом. В дипломе Хакса красовалось гордое «M.D.», но он не собирался лезть на территорию, где другой справится лучше его, просто чтобы доказать, что он тоже врач. У Рена из нужного места росли руки, чтобы резать, у Хакса — голова, чтобы руководить. Каждому следовало заниматься своим делом.

Поэтому пока Кайло сворачивал свой пиджак и подкладывал его под лопатки пациенту, чтобы придать тому нужную позу, Хакс повернулся к старшей стюардессе и начал отдавать приказы:

— Принесите меднабор, плед и антисептические салфетки. Очистите проход от пассажиров. Дайте успокоительное супруге пациента. И передайте командиру корабля, что требуется посадка в ближайшем аэропорту.

Та тут же принялась за работу. Хакс отдал другой стюардессе визитки, свою и Рена, чтобы она заполнила документы о происшествии на борту, и опустился на колени рядом с Кайло.

— Степень?

— Не критическая. Пока.

Старшая стюардесса уже спешила к ним с ярким кейсом бортового медицинского набора.

— Чем помочь? — спросил Хакс, наблюдая за тем, как Кайло отточенными движениями надевает перчатки и обеззараживает инструменты.

Действия истинного профессионала всегда завораживающе красивы — Хакс не был бы собой, если бы не мог это оценить.

Вколов обезболивающее, Кайло лишь бросил:

— Держи его крепче.

Хакс расставил колени шире и взялся за плечи мужчины, надёжно фиксируя его откинутую голову.

— Давай.

И Кайло приступил к операции.

Хакс как заворожённый следил за скупыми точными движениями Кайло — он редко видел его в деле, поскольку не имел привычки торчать в операционной. Но сейчас он зачарованно наблюдал за изящными в своей смертоносности действиями хирурга, а в голове точно всплывал подстрочник из времён учёбы: разрез кожи — разрез фасции — раздвигание грудинно-щитовой мышцы — обнажение щитовидного и перстневидного хрящей.

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, Кайло уже приставил наконечник скальпеля к трахее и одним ровным сильным движением вскрыл её.  
Раздался громкий хриплый свист, с которым восстановилось дыхание, а затем пациент надсадно закашлялся.

— Ларри! — взвизгнула где-то на периферии женщина, но всё самое страшное уже было позади.

Кайло всё теми же скупыми чёткими действиями вставил в горло мужчины расширитель, а затем уже заправил в него трубку.

Хакс продолжал держать мужчину до тех пор, пока Кайло завершал операцию под сдержанный людской гул на фоне и успокаивающие заверения стюардесс, что теперь жизнь пассажира находится вне опасности, а задержка в аэропорту Бостона составит буквально четверть часа.

Он смотрел на Кайло и думал, что когда каждый из них занят тем делом, для которого был рождён, они составляют на удивление гармоничную команду.  
И эта мысль будила в нём два противоположных чувства — гордость и настороженность.


	2. Место предназначения

Кайло закончил заполнять свидетельство о смерти и потёр уставшие глаза.

Четыре часа у операционного стола, потом общение с родственниками, затем заполнение документов… Он был полностью вымотан.

Надин, одна из интернов, прозванных в больнице «рыцарями Рена» за то, что они буквально заглядывали ему в рот, час назад принесла чай, сдобренный чудовищной дозой сахара. Впрочем, он так и не притронулся к нему. Организм нуждался в жидкости и глюкозе, но Кайло буквально мутило. В носу ещё стоял сладковато-металлический запах крови, который, несмотря ни на что пробивался даже сквозь медицинскую маску и которым, как ему казалось, пропитались и волосы, и хирургический костюм.

Четыре часа он стоял у стола, пытаясь спасти жизнь двенадцатилетней девочки, но ему это не удалось. Да и никому бы не удалось на его месте — он хорошо это знал. Слишком сильно была повреждена печень, слишком много осколков засело в брюшной полости, слишком обширна была область внутреннего кровотечения.  
Слишком много «слишком», чтобы спасти жизнь подростка, которого убил собственный отец, севший пьяным за руль.

Кайло проставил время смерти — 9:17 p.m. — и размашисто подписался под отчётом. Глянул на остывший чай, подёрнутый маслянистой плёнкой, и резко встал из-за стола. Хотелось двигаться, действовать, чтобы хоть как-то выместить разочарование от собственной слабости — от того, что он не всесилен, от того, что, сколько бы мощи он в себе порой не чувствовал, всё это разбивалось о простой факт — у него на столе умер пациент.

Кайло хотелось смахнуть чашку со стола, швырнуть стул в стену, поймать в коридоре кого-нибудь из медсестёр и наорать на неё так, чтобы слышно было на ресепшене первого этажа. Но смысл? От мыслей, роем озлобленных ос взвившихся в его усталом мозгу, это бы не спасло.

Кайло вылетел из кабинета и устремился, куда глаза глядят.

Несмотря на поздний час, «Первый орден» жил своей жизнью. По коридорам сновали врачи ночной смены, кого-то спешно везли на каталке к лифту, где-то сквозь раскрытые двери палаты слышался мерный писк кардиомониторов, на пункте медсестёр негромко играло радио, у проходящего мимо охранника трещала рация, а у входа в перинатальное отделение царило привычное оживление…

Ночь — время родов и критических состояний. Время, когда больше всего людей рождается и умирает.

Кайло стремительно шёл по коридорам, не поднимая взгляда от серого линолеума, и лишь краем глаза отметил, как мелькают многочисленные двери, а затем огоньки этажей на панели лифта. Он не знал, куда стремится, поэтому искренне удивился, обнаружив себя перед кабинетом Хакса.

Сквозь забранные широкими жалюзи окна в коридор пробивался мягкий свет, расчерчивая серый линолеум жёлтыми полосами. Хакс часто засиживался допоздна, даже ночью не желая оставлять больницу без своего контроля. Иногда он напоминал принципиального капитана корабля — последним покидал мостик по вечерам, а по утрам первым всходил на него.

Если и было место, где Кайло мог попытаться избавиться от своих назойливых мыслей, оно было здесь. Поэтому он резко нажал дверную ручку и вошёл внутрь.

Кабинет Хакса мало отражал его самого — скорее он служил идеальным воплощением понятия «кабинет успешного главного врача богатой клиники». Кожаный диван, дизайнерский письменный стол, стеклянная витрина с регалиями «Первого ордена», пара дорогих картин, чья стоимость была понятна только знатокам, стеллажи с книгами и панорамное окно за столом, в котором сейчас отражалась ночь и мигающие огни вертолётной площадки на крыше соседнего корпуса. В полумраке кабинета Хакс, освещённый светом настольной лампы, — без галстука, с закатанными рукавами рубашки, в очках, сдвинутых на самый кончик носа — выглядел почти неуместно. Точно один из интернов, тайком пробравшийся на рабочее место врача-наставника.

— Доктор Рен.

Хакс не выказал ни малейшего удивления, увидев старшего хирурга на пороге своего кабинета в одиннадцатом часу вечера. Окинув его невозмутимым взглядом из-под блеснувших стёкол очков, он снова уткнулся в разложенные перед ним бумаги.

Кайло посчитал это приглашением, поэтому закрыл за собой дверь, прошёл внутрь и, налив стакан воды из графина, по-хозяйски плюхнулся в большое кресло перед столом Хакса.

— Не помешаю? — решил он спросить для проформы, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

— Тебя ведь всё равно не выгонишь, даже если мешаешь.

— Ага.

Хакс поджал губы, но ничего не сказал, вновь начав делать пометки в каком-то документе.

У Кайло зудел мозг. Желание двигаться и что-то делать всё ещё никуда не делось, пусть и превратилось из нестерпимой жажды в глухую потребность.

— Хакс?

— М-м.

— Я сегодня потерял пациента.

— Знаю.

Кайло зло дёрнул губой — ну конечно он знал. Порой казалось, что Хакс обладает каким-то мистическим свойством — действительно знать обо всём, что происходит в «Первом ордене». И даже не потому, что на один из мониторов в его кабинете выводилась съёмка с камер наблюдения.

— Если ты решил, что можешь поплакаться мне об этом, спешу тебя разочаровать.

— Хакс, — угрожающе проворчал Кайло.

— Рен, — парировал тот, — у каждого врача есть собственное кладбище пациентов. Да, не смотри на меня так, даже у меня есть. Я, в конце концов, в кардиологии интернатуру проходил.

Кайло с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы и стиснул в ладони опустевший стакан.

— Да, девочку жалко. Да, ты сделал всё, что мог. Да, этого оказалось недостаточно. Так бывает. И так будет ещё много раз. Смирись. Или засунь свой диплом в шредер и езжай волонтёром куда-нибудь в Эфиопию. Впрочем, там от трупов будет прятаться ещё сложнее.

Кайло хотелось раскрошить стакан о равнодушную физиономию Хакса. Расчертить его бледное лицо красными потёками крови и заставить извиняться. Вот только за что? За то, что сказал правду? Что озвучил собственные мысли Кайло?

Он вспомнил, что приводил ровно те же доводы — разве что более агрессивно и нетерпеливо — матери и дяде. Когда Люк смотрел на него своим взглядом проповедника-методиста и, качая головой, тихо увещевал, что, мол, куда благороднее лечить детей, а не резать их на операционном столе. А мать пренебрежительно замечала, что Кайло так боготворит своего деда, что готов пойти по его стопам военного хирурга, которому всё равно кого резать — хоть американских солдат, хоть вьетконговцев*, хоть мирных жителей. «Мы кромсаем их пулеметными очередями, а потом предлагаем бинты для перевязки»**, издевательски цитировала она в ответ на яростную защиту Кайло себя и полковника медицинских войск Скайуокера.

Воспоминания об этом конфликте, окончательно убедившем Кайло в том, что его мировоззрение слабо совпадает с мнением большинства семьи, желчью осело на языке. Но, с другой стороны, это напомнило ему, почему он сейчас находится именно здесь.

Он знает, что делает правильное дело. Он убеждён, что хорош, очень хорош на своём месте — со скальпелем в руке, стоя за операционным столом, спасая или, по крайней мере, стараясь спасти как можно больше жизней.

И он нашёл поддержку своей точки зрения не в «Новой надежде», а здесь, в «Первом ордене». Хакс понимал его лучше, чем дядя и мать. Хакс видел в нём не того, кем он хотел казаться в угоду семье, а того, кем он был на самом деле. Именно поэтому Кайло сейчас сидел здесь и чувствовал, как сквозь обиду на своё бессилие и злость на меткие слова собеседника, в нём пробивается неожиданное спокойствие. Как уверенность в своих силах вновь поднимает голову в его душе.

Кайло прав. Он на своём месте. И, видит бог, он сделает всё от него зависящее, чтобы доказать это.

Раздавшийся шорох выдернул Кайло из глубины своих мыслей. Хакс сложил пачку документов в портфель, потёр шею и, зевнув, раскрыл ноутбук. Похоже, он собирался работать дальше. Кайло встретился с ним взглядом, и тот спокойно заметил:

— В шкафу справа от двери есть бренди. Можешь налить.

Кайло ухмыльнулся и поднялся из кресла. Достав бутылку, он налил себе бренди на три пальца, а затем, поразмыслив мгновение, плеснул столько же в другой стакан. Вернувшись к столу, он молча поставил перед Хаксом его порцию. Тот лишь кивнул, вновь сверкнув понимающим взглядом из-под очков, и забегал пальцами по клавиатуре. Кайло хлебнул бренди и с интересом посмотрел в сторону дивана.  
Домой ему ехать не хотелось, мысли в голове ещё окончательно не угомонились, хотя стало гораздо, гораздо легче. Поэтому он подошёл к дивану, сбросил обувь и растянулся на упругих кожаных подушках, давая, наконец, отдых уставшим ногам и спине.

— Испачкаешь обивку, убью, — предупредил Хакс.

Кайло насмешливо салютовал ему и, одним махом допив алкоголь, поставил стакан на пол.

В кабинет главврача почти не проникали звуки больницы и Кайло, откинув голову на подлокотник дивана, закрыл глаза.

Чувствуя, как расслабленная усталость вползает в его мышцы, он ещё раз подумал, что инстинкт привёл его в то место, где он должен быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Вьетконг – Национальный фронт освобождения Южного Вьетнама, сторона конфликта во Вьетнамской войне, против которой сражалась коалиция союзников, в том числе США.
> 
> ** Цитата из фильма «Апокалипсис сегодня».


	3. Кофе без кофеина

Догадки о том, что однажды всё кончится не самым лучшим образом, начали посещать Хакса ещё год назад, после самого первого приступа. И даже будучи дипломированным врачом, помня основы гастроэнтерологии, но не имея достаточного количества времени, чтобы уделить внимание своему здоровью, Хакс отложил проблему в долгий ящик. Сегодня же он превратился в ящик Пандоры, из которого одна за одной посыпались неприятности.

Приступ боли поймал его днём прямо во время подготовки презентации для потенциальных спонсоров «Первого ордена». Хакс как раз листал слайды в планшете и делал пометки в блокноте, одновременно пытаясь представить, что коробка креветок-темпура и четвёртая чашка чёрного кофе за день могут считаться нормальным обедом, когда правое подреберье пронзило острой болью. Пару вдохов-выдохов он ещё грешил на внезапный приступ невралгии от того, что почти три часа просидел неподвижно. Но ощущение огня, обжёгшего ему бок, и появившаяся во рту горечь не оставили сомнений – это была желчная колика.

Спустя двадцать мучительных минут, когда приступ ослабел, Хакс даже подумал сходить к Митаке в лабораторию и напроситься на внеплановый УЗИ-осмотр. Но постепенно боль утихла до терпимой, а сегодняшняя встреча, на которой, кстати, должен был присутствовать и Сноук, была слишком важна, чтобы Хакс мог позволить себе хоть какую-то слабость.

Покопавшись в ящике стола, он достал баночку «Кеторолака», которую держал там на всякий случай, и, замешкавшись, отправил в рот сразу две таблетки, запив их кофе. Но даже его вкус не смыл с языка горечь.

Подождав ещё полчаса, пока боль окончательно утихнет, Хакс решил, что в пятый раз проверять заготовленную для спонсоров речь всё же не стоит, и можно сходить в столовую, чтобы съесть что-нибудь более здоровое, чем креветки в кляре. Так он и поступил. И ещё часа четыре думал, что это была всего лишь разведка боем, а не полноценная атака желчекаменной болезни на его организм.

Вечером, после блестяще проведённой презентации, результатом которой стало пополнение счетов «Первого ордена» на два с половиной миллиона долларов, Хакс и Сноук были приглашены на ужин с представителями спонсора. Он был бы и рад отказаться, но змеиная усмешка председателя совета директоров и вскользь брошенная им реплика: «Вы же не хотите обидеть дам, Хакс. Ваше выступление произвело на них неизгладимое впечатление», не позволили ему пренебречь своими обязанностями. Поэтому он сидел в ресторане, вежливо слушал светскую болтовню двух немолодых женщин — «За кого вы собираетесь голосовать на предстоящих выборах в Сенат, доктор Хакс?» — пока Сноук со своим собеседником обсуждали новую медицинскую реформу.

Ужин едва подобрался к середине и им только подали горячее, когда правый бок Хакса окатило уже знакомой болью. Всей его выдержки хватило на то, чтобы спрятать гримасу за кромкой бокала с вином. Сжав на секунду стекло зубами, он понадеялся, что этот приступ не продлится дольше, чем предыдущий, и ему не придётся выбегать из-за стола, чтобы проглотить обезболивающее.

Но время шло, минуты капали медленно, точно свечной воск, а становилось только хуже. Ощущения были такими, словно он вилкой и ножом резал не стейк, а собственный живот. В итоге Хакс извинился — «Вы побледнели, доктор. С вами всё в порядке?» — и, стараясь не сутулиться, прошёл в уборную, где закинул в себя сразу три таблетки. Нужно было возвращаться за стол, чтобы достойно завершить ужин, и Хакс призвал на выручку всю свою выдержку, чтобы не подать вида, что ему хочется свернуться в клубок или вырвать желчный пузырь вместе с той болью, которую он причинял.

«Кеторолак» помогал слабо и последний час, проведённый за столом, Хакс помнил урывками. Вот он что-то говорит в ответ на рассуждения Сноука об изменениях, которое внесло государство в часть «А» программы страхования Medicare. Вот улыбается собеседнице в ответ на её сетования по поводу молодёжи, которая не хочет учиться. А вот залпом допивает стакан воды, умоляя, чтобы она хоть частично потушила пожар, который охватил, казалось, всю правую половину тела.

Когда, наконец, вечер подошёл к концу и за участниками ужина приехали автомобили, Хакс был готов застонать — в равной степени от облегчения и от муки. Его тошнило и лихорадило, перед глазами плыло. Пальцы тряслись, пока он в такси пытался набрать номер регистратуры.

— Больница «Первый орден». Чем могу помочь?

— Это Хакс.

— Да, доктор Хакс, — в голосе администратора, кажется, это была Пегги Унамо, проскользнуло напряжение.

«Неужели всё так плохо, что это слышно?», отстранённо подумал Хакс.

— Мне нужен срочный осмотр. Подозрение на острый холецистит.

— Будет сделано.

Хакс слышал в трубке, как пальцы Пегги забарабанили по клавишам, бронируя смотровой кабинет и вызывая врачей.

— Когда вас ожидать?

— Минут через, — Хакс замешкался, ему было тяжело соображать, — через десять.

— Подготовить лабораторию?

— Да.

Водитель такси, которому было приказано ехать на максимально доступной скорости, резко вошёл в поворот, и Хакс не сдержал короткого стона, когда этот вираж отозвался болью в его многострадальном боку.

— Доктор?

— Вызовите Рена.

Мгновениями Хаксу казалось, что он не ехал на заднем сидении такси — он плыл в мареве боли куда-то вперёд. Туда, где она, наконец, достигнет своего края.

— У доктора Рена выходной.

— Знаю. Вызывайте. Мне нужна операция, — он сцепил зубы. — Мне нужен он.

— Доктор Хакс…

— Выполняйте!

Он рявкнул, хотя никогда не позволял себе повышать голос на кого-либо из сотрудников. Кроме одного лишь Кайло.

— Есть, — по-военному чётко отозвалась Пегги, и положила трубку.

Хакс откинулся на спинку сидения и закусил щёку, чтобы не издать больше ни звука.

Когда они подъехали на площадку перед дверями приёмного отделения, его уже поджидали медсёстры и пара интернов Рена. Ему помогли выбраться из салона такси и тут же уложили на каталку. В смотровой ему вкололи нормальное обезболивающее, и Хакс наконец-то смог хоть немного расслабиться.

По результатам УЗИ его диагноз подтвердился в полном объёме — острое воспаление желчного пузыря. А из-за того, что он не обратился за помощью раньше, один из камней в течение дня закупорил проток, как раз вызвав ту боль, воспоминания о которой до сих пор бросали его в дрожь.

Хакс пожалел о том, что честно ответил на вопросы диагноста о времени первого приступа, когда спустя час в палату, где он лежал под капельницей, озлобленным вихрем ворвался Кайло.

— Ты что вытворяешь, Хакс? — угрожающе надвинулся он с порога.

— И тебе добрый вечер, Кайло.

— В жопу твой добрый вечер. И мой, кстати, тоже, потому что из-за тебя, мудака, он полетел ко всем чертям! Почему ты днём не сказал о приступе?

— Не придал этому значения.

Кайло зло выплюнул:

— Идиот! Перитонит решил схватить, а?

Хакс пропустил оскорбление мимо ушей.

— Когда назначена операция?

— Через час, когда закончится дезинтоксикация. Отдам тебя своим оболтусам — они тебя разделают как Бог черепаху.

— Не отдашь, — спокойно ответил Хакс. — Когда тебе ещё представится возможность засунуть в меня свои пальцы?

Кайло запнулся, на миг перестав мерить палату быстрыми шагами, и ошеломлённо посмотрел на него:

— Я тебя выпотрошу, — без особой надежды пригрозил он. — Никакой тебе лапароскопии* — располосую по старинке. Будешь щеголять со шрамом на весь живот.

— Хватит, Кайло, кончай цирк. Я знаю, что сам дурак. Но и ты ведь знаешь, что мне нужно было выполнить обязательства перед Сноуком и спонсорами.

— Для начала, ты обязан оставаться живым.

Хакс почесал сгиб локтя, куда входила игла капельницы, и равнодушно заметил:

— Ну, я жив. И скоро окажусь у тебя на столе. Постарайся извлечь максимум удовольствия из этой ситуации — я больше не собираюсь оказываться перед тобой в подобном положении.

Кайло снова смерил его странным взглядом, и запустил ладонь в свою буйную шевелюру.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим.

После чего вышел из палаты, предоставив Хаксу дрейфовать в море спокойствия, подаренного обезболивающим.

Через час его отвезли в операционную и начали готовить к лапароскопии. До этого момента Хакс ещё ни разу не испытывал на себе оперативного вмешательства, но страха не ощущал. Он был врачом и его не пугала неизвестность, которую испытывали обычные люди. Он знал, что, как и зачем делается. А главное он знал, кто будет стоять у стола. Он доверял Кайло, даже если порой был готов собственноручно его придушить. И знал, что тот проведёт операцию лучшим образом хотя бы для того, чтобы потом всю оставшуюся жизнь припоминать Хаксу, что он спас ему жизнь.

Последнее, что Хакс запомнил перед тем, как туман анестезии размыл реальность, был сосредоточенный взгляд Кайло над кромкой медицинской маски, которая вдруг напомнила его засыпающему мозгу забрало шлема.  
Хакс усмехнулся и облегчённо погрузился в милосердную тьму.

***

Хакс проснулся от яркого солнечного света и, подумав, что опаздывает в клинику, попробовал встать с кровати. Тревожно запищал кардиомонитор, и тут же в палате появилась Фазма.

— Вам нельзя вставать.

— Что значит «нельзя»? Раз я живой, значит можно. Мне нужно работать.

— Вам нельзя вставать, — невозмутимо повторила Фазма и, решительно, но мягко, надавила на плечи Хакса, заставив его откинуться обратно на подушку.

— Бред какой-то, — проворчал он, вытирая внезапно вспотевший лоб рукой, из которой торчала трубка капельницы. — Ну, тогда принесите мне кофе. Пожалуйста.

— Вам нельзя кофе.

Фазма была похожа на вымуштрованный доброжелательный автомат, в который заложены только отрицательные ответы. Хакс взвился:

— Кто сказал?!

— Я.

Хакс уставился на дверь палаты. Там, привалившись к косяку и не скрывая ехидной ухмылки, стоял Кайло Рен. Собственной, в высшей степени раздражающей персоной.

— Какого дьявола, Кайло! — обрушился на него Хакс. — В конце-то концов, я тут главврач!

— Нет. В данный момент ты — мой пациент. Поэтому никакого тебе кофе, работы, презентаций и всей той херни, которой ты занимаешься дни напролёт.

— Что за...

— Я вчера потратил на тебя и твои потроха два часа своего бесценного времени. И я не позволю тебе испоганить мою гениальную работу своим маниакальным трудоголизмом и наплевательским отношением к собственному телу!

Хакс даже онемел от такой наглости.

— Фазма, с осмотром я справлюсь сам.

Старшая сестра кивнула и вышла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь палаты.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — прошипел Хакс.

— Позволяю себе спасать твою неблагодарную шкуру, — в тон ему ответил Кайло.  
Пока он проверял показатели мониторов и данные анализов, которые с утра успели принести «рыцари», Хакс молчал, пытаясь понять, как он относится к ситуации.

Закончив с данными, Кайло бросил на него непонятный взгляд и молча вышел из палаты. Хакс сполз вниз по подушке, и устало закрыл глаза. Швы болели, голова кружилась, пить хотелось нестерпимо. Спустя какое-то время он встрепенулся, осознав, что задремал, и понял, что его разбудил запах кофе.

Рядом в кресле сидел Кайло и со скучающим лицом листал последний номер «Ланцета». На тумбочке у койки стоял картонный стакан, из которого тянуло восхитительным ароматом, который не шёл ни в какое сравнение с запахом кофе из автомата в коридоре клиники. Он пах даже лучше, чем напиток, который ему готовил секретарь.

— Что это?

— Кофе.

— Мне же, по твоим словам, нельзя?

— Нельзя, — согласился Кайло, по-прежнему лениво изучая журнал, — но этот без кофеина.

Хакс всё ещё не понимал, что ему чувствовать. Но он определённо что-то ощущал.

— А, чёрт с тобой, изверг, — в итоге пробормотал он и потянулся за стаканом. — Пусть будет так. Хотя кофе без кофеина — это как дрочка вместо нормального секса.

Хакс блаженно закрыл глаза, сделав первый глоток, поэтому не видел, каким взглядом уставился на него Кайло, вмиг позабыв про журнал на своих коленях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лапароскопия — современный метод хирургии, в котором операции на внутренних органах проводят через небольшие (обычно 0,5—1,5 см) отверстия, в то время как при традиционной хирургии требуются большие разрезы.


	4. Стандарты — это скучно

***

«Саманта Косински» гласила надпись на аккуратном бейдже, приколотом к карману светло-серой формы, которую в «Первом ордене» носил весь младший медперсонал. Фазма окинула взглядом девушку с головы до ног — русая блондинка, широкое приветливое лицо, высокая грудь, натягивающая форменную рубашку, уверенная осанка — и не изменилась в лице. Девушка была молода и, судя по анкете, это было всего лишь второе место её работы, но она явно знала себе цену. Впрочем, иные здесь долго не задерживались.

— Добро пожаловать в «Первый орден», Саманта, — Фазма скупо улыбнулась и протянула руку для приветствия.

Новенькая крепко пожала её ладонь.

— Спасибо, что согласились провести мне экскурсию, мисс…

— Просто Фазма. У нас ценится профессионализм и исполнительность. Не подхалимство.

Девушка улыбнулась, не выказав ни малейшего смущения.

— Тогда зовите меня просто Сэм.

Фазма одобрительно повела бровью и прибавила балл за дерзость к мысленному списку качеств, которыми должен обладать сотрудник, желающий работать под её руководством. После чего развернулась на каблуках и начала экскурсию.

Больница «Первый орден» по праву считалась лучшим медицинским заведением не только Принстона и всего штата Нью-Джерси, но и входила в Топ-50 передовых клиник Америки.

Два больших современных корпуса были окружены просторным парком. «Первый орден» лидировал в области кардиологии, неврологии, онкологии и гематологии, а также славился отделениями сосудистой и общей хирургии. В больнице трудилось свыше пяти тысяч сотрудников, а условия содержания пациентов соответствовали самым высоким международным стандартам.

Впрочем, требования к персоналу, как отметила Фазма во время экскурсии, отличались той же строгостью. Большую зарплату и отличную страховку, которые прилагались к контракту, нужно было отрабатывать в поте лица. Не все выдерживали подобную нагрузку и ответственность. Фазма непроизвольно нахмурилась, вспоминая Финна, хирургического медбрата, который положил перед ней заявление об уходе ровно накануне инспекции из министерства здравоохранения, когда весь персонал «Первого ордена» буквально бегал в мыле. Она до сих пор не могла простить ему такого предательства.

Когда Фазма показала новенькой всё, что той нужно было знать — ресепшен, диагностические кабинеты, комнаты для персонала, медсестринский пост на этаже, где она должна была завтра начать свою смену — как раз подошло время обеда. Поэтому последним пунктом прогулки Фазма выбрала столовую. По дороге к ним присоединился один из врачей-ординаторов, Том Тэниссон*, который тут же принялся развлекать новую медсестру разговорами. На что Фазма отреагировала с облегчением — говорливый ординатор снял с её плеч необходимость общаться с новенькой за обедом.

Пока они выбирали еду, Тэниссон трещал без умолку: «Это доктор Каплан, онколог», «Вон там за столом Дату — заведующий кардиологией», «А это глава лаборатории Митака. Он хороший, но лучше не пытайся заставить его сделать внеплановый анализ — этого может добиться только доктор Рен», «Какой Рен? О, это наш главный хирург, великий и ужасный, гроза всей больницы. Ты узнаешь о его приближение по ауре ужаса, которая появится в воздухе. Что? Нет, я серьёзно, у него есть эта аура. Я не шучу!».

Они уже сели за стол и приступили к обеду, а Тэниссон всё не унимался:

— Вон там за угловым столиком Родинон, эндокринолог. Он слегка нервный, поэтому с ним не все любят работать. А это наш главврач — доктор Хакс.

Фазма заметила, с каким тщательно скрываемым интересом Сэм рассматривала только что вошедшего в столовую мужчину. Главврача трудно было не заметить — на фоне сдержанного интерьера, оформленного в фирменных бело-серых цветах больницы, его высокая худая фигура, затянутая в строгий костюм, и ярко-рыжие волосы выделялись самым возмутительным образом.

Тэниссон тоже увидел интерес новенькой и откровенно хихикнул:

— Зря присматриваешься, подруга.

— Я не присматриваюсь, — вернулась та к своему обеду.

— Ага, как же. Только боюсь, у тебя нет шансов.

Новенькая подняла взгляд от стола и посмотрела на собеседника.

— Во-первых, — вдохновенно начал Тэниссон, — роман на работе, да ещё и с начальством, да ещё и с самым-самым начальством — это моветон и вообще крест на нормальной карьере.

Фазма отметила для себя невозмутимое выражение лица Сэм, по которому ничего нельзя было прочесть.

— Во-вторых, в этом случае всё очень запущенно. Смотри!

Он заговорщически прикрылся стаканом сока и кивнул в сторону дверей. В столовую быстрым шагом вошёл главный хирург «Первого ордена» и, безошибочно определив цель, порывисто направился прямо к ней.

— Хакс!

— Доктор Рен.

Главврач спокойно отреагировал на раздражённое приветствие, продолжив двигаться с подносом вдоль холодильной витрины с салатами.

— Ты почему не подписал запрос на приобретение нового коагулятора в операционную?

— Не в этом квартале. Бюджет и так набит под завязку.

— У тебя вечно не находится денег на оборудование, зато всегда хватает на рекламу!

— Она приводит новых клиентов, а с ними — деньги, — Хакс невозмутимо выбирал блюда и ставил их на поднос, не обращая внимания на пышущего раздражением коллегу. — И вообще, доктор Рен, имейте совесть: у вас лучший операционный блок в штате.

— Нет предела совершенству.

Фазма откусила сэндвич и слизнула горчицу с губы. Обеденные перепалки начальства были настолько регулярным событием, что кое-кто из сотрудников предлагал составить расписание и повесить его в общедоступном месте, заботясь о тех, кто боялся пропустить очередной выпуск шоу.

Фазма считала, что новых сотрудников нужно сразу посвящать в некоторые особенности работы, чтобы потом у них не возникало лишних вопросов. Потому она и не препятствовала болтовне Тэннисона, позволяя ему излить на голову новой медсестры некоторую дозу сплетен, без которых не обходился ни один большой коллектив.

Тем временем главный хирург попытался нависнуть над главврачом, подавив его если не своим авторитетом, то хотя бы массой и шириной в плечах. Но этот номер проходил с кем угодно, особенно с впечатлительным Митакой, но никогда не работал с двумя людьми — с Хаксом и самой Фазмой. На них подобные уловки Рена совершенно не действовали.

— Пациенты прежде всего, Хакс. Ты же давал клятву Гиппократа.

— А потом, со вторым дипломом, я дал клятву Адама Смита**. И без соблюдения заветов второго, первый будет работать дедовскими методами. Желаете оперировать на кафельном столе, а кровь откачивать ручным насосом, доктор Рен?

Не дожидаясь ответа, главврач отвернулся и взял со стойки бутылку воды. Его собеседник зло стиснул челюсти.

— Я полагал, что с удалением желчного пузыря ты будешь меньше плеваться ядом. Но оказалось, что я просто вырезал лишнее звено в цепи, и теперь желчь напрямую поступает в твой язык.

Его слова спровоцировали бледную улыбку.

— Осторожно, Хакс, — проворчал хирург, — как бы эта желчь не попала в твою собственную тарелку.

— Всегда мечтал попробовать внешнее пищеварение, доктор Рен.

— Да ты и так не слишком от паука отличаешься!

— Сочту за комплимент.

— Чисто для справки — это было оскорбление.

Рен схватил тарелку с пастой карбонара, плюхнул её к себе на поднос и поспешил за Хаксом, который уже направился к свободному месту у окна.

Фазма спокойно доедала салат, одним ухом прислушиваясь к разговором за своим столом, другим — улавливала перепалку за соседним.

— Они что, всегда так общаются? — спросила новенькая.

— Ага, — с восторгом, будто демонстрировала лучший аттракцион на воскресной ярмарке, отвечал Тэниссон, — это ещё так, цветочки. Порой они сцепляются так, будто готовы прямо на месте удушить друг друга галстуками.

— Они настолько друг друга ненавидят?

Тэниссон посмотрел на собеседницу с выражением, слегка напоминающим жалость:

— Неужели это похоже на ненависть?

— Вообще-то да.

— Ну уж нет. Так ругаться могут только лучшие друзья. Или любовники.

Сэм недоверчиво покосилась на него.

— Если бы один из них был женщиной, — продолжал вещать Тэниссон, размешивая сахар в кофе, — я бы поставил своё полугодовое жалование на то, что они спят друг с другом.

— А разве то, что они оба мужчины, на сто процентов исключает такую возможность?

— Нет, но… Слушай, мужчина и женщина это как-то привычнее. Просто стандартнее.

— Ах, стандартнее? Стандарты — это скучно.

Новенькая насмешливо посмотрела на Тэниссона, а потом развернулась к Фазме и широко ей улыбнулась:

— Вот мне, например, нравятся и парни, и девушки. Так ведь гораздо интереснее!

Бедняга ординатор поперхнулся кофе, а Фазма не удержалась и тихо рассмеялась. Девочка была не промах и тем самым заработала себе ещё один балл в мысленной таблице Фазмы. Пожалуй, теперь она была уверена, что новая медсестра приживётся в «Первом ордене».

Негромкая, но сочащаяся сарказмом беседа, продолжающаяся за соседним столом, лишний раз подтверждала тот факт, что люди, делающие «Первый орден» одной из лучших клиник страны, в последнюю очередь думали о том, чтобы соответствовать чьим-то скучным стандартам правильного поведения.

***

Поздним вечером, когда дневная смена уже давно разошлась по домам, а ночная приступила к своим обязанностям, в кабинете главврача было почти темно. Настольная лампа, прикрученная на половину яркости, едва разгоняла густые сумерки, запертые в комнате дверями и плотными жалюзи на окнах. Сонно тикали часы, из коридора доносилось приглушённое стенами неумолчное бормотание больницы — звуки вечной погони жизни и смерти друг за другом.

Тишина в комнате пахла бумагой, деревом, алкоголем и антисептиком. Её не нарушало ничего, кроме размеренного дыхания двух мужчин, которые сидели в креслах друг напротив друга и умиротворённо молчали. Их ступни соприкасались, а взгляды то и дело пересекались.

Тишина в комнате пахла ожиданием.

Короткий писк таймера на планшете отметил наступлении полуночи. И когда один из мужчин потянулся к устройству, лежащему на столе, второй подался вперёд и перехватил его движение на середине. Одна рука прижала чужую ладонь к столешнице, а вторая скользнула на шею вдоль расстёгнутого воротника рубашки и ослабленного галстука.

Мгновение спустя — длинное, застывшее во времени мгновение — двое мужчин уже отчаянно целовались.

Тишина перестала быть тишиной. А ожидание превратилось в реальность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фамилии всего персонала больницы (кроме новой медсестры) — это фамилии рядовых и офицеров Первого ордена, взятые из Вукипедии и гайдбука.
> 
> ** Адам Смит — шотландский экономист, философ-этик, один из основоположников современной экономической теории.


	5. Вижу тебя насквозь

За прошедшую неделю Кайло по-настоящему извёлся.

Долготерпение никогда не значилось в списке его добродетелей, а после того как они с Хаксом наконец поцеловались — Кайло до сих пор не понимал, куда делись четверть часа его жизни, ведь ему казалось, что прошла всего минута, — его выдержка таяла с каждым днём.

— Нам нужно время, — отдышавшись, сказал тогда Хакс.

— В смысле? — переспросил Кайло, следя мутным взглядом, как тот облизывает припухшие губы.

— Нам нужно выкроить время, чтобы нормально потрахаться.

Слышать такие слова от невозмутимого и вечно затянутого в костюм Хакса дорогого стоило. Кайло едва не застонал, чувствуя, как и без того вставший член мгновенно и весьма болезненно упёрся в ширинку.

— Ты издеваешься? Да я тебя сейчас прямо здесь, на столе…

— Ещё чего, — фыркнул Хакс. — У тебя дежурство через четыре часа. У меня в полдень встреча с советом директоров.

— Но…

— Послезавтра мне нужно ехать в министерство, а через день у тебя по расписанию ночная смена.

— К дьяволу расписание!

— Но мне, так или иначе, придётся отправиться с отчётом к Сноуку. А это, как ты знаешь, на весь день, не меньше.

— Блядь, ты точно издеваешься, Хакс! Я и так ждал слишком долго.

— Ничего, подождёшь ещё.

Кайло всё-таки застонал и, зажмурившись, пару раз приложился затылком о спинку кресла. И угораздило же его вляпаться в отношения — или как это вообще можно назвать? — с проклятым трудоголиком. Который, вдобавок ко всему, был просто помешан на контроле.

— Вторник, Кайло.

— М-м? — недовольно откликнулся он, так и не открыв глаза.

— В следующий вторник нам ничего не помешает. Обещаю тебе.

— Ха…

Съязвить что-нибудь в ответ он так и не сумел. Хакс яростно, откровенно голодно впился в его рот, обещая каждым движением губ и языка дать больше, гораздо больше. Но позже.

И Кайло сдался. Как сдавался всякий раз, когда Хакс был по-настоящему настойчив.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал он, напоследок мстительно комкая в кулаке воротник хаксовой рубашки.

— Я в курсе, — усмехнулся тот.

Тогда вечером единственным утешением для Кайло стал факт, что Хаксу самому пришлось поправлять резко ставшие неудобными брюки и нетвёрдой походкой возвращаться за стол. Кайло дал себе зарок, что дождётся вторника и отомстит. Отомстит так, что в среду Хаксу будет больно сидеть и трудно ходить.

С тех пор прошла неделя, и Кайло был готов взвыть. Ему осточертело каждое утро встречать дрочкой в душе, а каждый вечер засыпать, думая о том, чтобы накрыть собой худое горячее тело.

Это было абсурдно. Ни он, ни Хакс давно не были подростками и не страдали юношеской гиперсексуальностью. Но с наступлением желанного вторника Кайло действительно опасался, что он может наброситься на Хакса прямо в конце рабочего дня, не дожидаясь того, чтобы покинуть стены «Первого ордена».

Кайло до сих пор пребывал в недоумении от того, как всё это происходило.  
Четыре года знакомства, два из которых они соперничали, как хищники за охотничьи угодья, ещё полтора — срабатывались в умелую команду, и последние шесть месяцев, в которые творилось непонятно что. Звонки в неурочное время, молчаливая поддержка, двусмысленные шуточки, словесные стычки, которые становились всё более и более напряжёнными — всё это привело к тому, что два взрослых успешных, состоявшихся в жизни и профессии человека однажды вцепились друг в друга, как пубертатные юнцы.

Поэтому вынужденное воздержание, изредка прерываемое гомеопатическими дозами поцелуев то в кабинете главврача, то в пустой ординаторской в середине дня, жутко бесило. И вместе с тем жутко заводило.

Когда во вторник часы в его кабинете показали пять часов вечера, Кайло вдруг охватила лёгкая паника. Он двадцать минут проторчал в душевой для сотрудников, долго одевался, застёгивая рубашку подрагивающими пальцами, тщательно расчесался и, когда не осталось ничего, что могло бы отсрочить неизбежное, он спустился в главный холл.

Хакс уже был там и говорил с кем-то по телефону в своей обычной спокойно-презрительной манере. Он жестом остановил открывшего было рот Кайло, и бросил в трубку:

— …Клинт, мне нужны данные по государственным дотациям на медицину завтра после обеда. Не подведи меня.

После чего завершил вызов и строго посмотрел на Кайло:

— Доктор Рен, вы вроде просили подбросить вас до дома, раз уж ваш автомобиль застрял в сервисе. Не могли бы вы при этом не опаздывать?

— Ну прости, как мог оттягивал момент встречи с твоим катафалком. Не думал, кстати, сменить его на что-нибудь более манёвренное? Метлу, например.

Хакс и бровью не повёл:

— Я не слишком хорош в квиддиче.

После чего бросил Кайло ключи от машины и подхватил из кресла портфель:

— В наказание, доктор Рен, поведёте сами.

— Как прикажете, ваше превосходительство, — осклабился Кайло и согнулся в издевательском поклоне.

Кайло пошёл за Хаксом и слышал, как пара медсестёр на ресепшене прыснула со смеху им во след.

Он смутно помнил, как они очутились в пригороде в доме Хакса. Кайло сидел за рулём графитно-серого BMW, и старался смотреть только на дорогу. Они ехали в молчании, которое изначально было напряжённым, а затем незаметно переросло в умиротворённое. Кайло едва ли мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ему было с кем-то настолько удобно молчать.

Он запомнил ровно подстриженные кусты вдоль подъездной дорожки, массивную входную дверь и упитанную рыжую кошку, бросившуюся отираться о ноги Хакса, как только тот переступил порог. Кайло хотел было язвительно прокомментировать это — живое существо, а не какой-нибудь немой шедевр таксидермиста, в доме Хакса тянуло на бесконечный источник шуток в кулуарах «Первого ордена». Но поймав взгляд Хакса — странный, агрессивно-настороженный — захлопнул рот и молча вошёл внутрь.

Потом в мозгу Кайло будто защёлкали слайды в проекторе — однажды он нашёл похожий на чердаке старого родительского дома. Бутылка сухого чилийского вина, французский сыр со странным запахом, плотные портьеры в гостиной, рассеянный в воздухе приятный смолянистый дух, который чем-то напоминал курящийся ладан в церкви, уютное молчание, густое и терпкое, как вино или ладан… Губы Хакса…  
Кайло осознал себя, целующим Хакса, и хрипло застонал. Он ждал этого слишком долго — так долго, что забыл дорогу к этому моменту, а сейчас жалел. Жалел о каждом упущенном мгновении. Боялся, что чего-то не запомнил, а это было просто непростительно. Недопустимо. Невозможно.

— Кайло.

Хакс на мгновение высвободился от его жадного поцелуя и откинулся на диванные подушки. Он пытался продышаться, а его покрасневшие от прилива крови и вина губы алели на бледном лице. Кайло на миг зажмурился, а потом дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами принялся расстёгивать рубашку Хакса — благо, что пиджак и галстук тот снял, как только вошёл в дом.

— Кайло…

Он не слушал, но впитывал, абсорбировал в себя все ощущения, которые только мог осознать: прохладу воздуха, вкус алкоголя, гладкость дорогого хлопка хаксовой рубашки, тепло его кожи, цвет его кожи (белый, белый, совсем — нереально — белый), лихорадочный блеск серо-зелёных глаз, мягкие губы…

Кайло подался вперёд, вновь вовлекая Хакса в требовательный поцелуй. И тот ответил, подаваясь навстречу и запуская руки под его пиджак.

— С-снми это, — невнятно пробормотал Хакс, одной рукой путаясь в его волосах, другой — неловко выдирая полы рубашки из-под ремня.

Кайло одним движением выпростался из пиджака и отбросил его куда-то за пределы видимости. Вцепившись в брюки Хакса, он всё никак не мог расстегнуть ремень — у него безбожно тряслись руки. Руки хирурга, привыкшие к самым точным, самым верным движениями, от которых зависела жизнь людей, сейчас отказывались ему служить. Кайло хотел гладить, стискивать, касаться, проникать и подчинять. Как на операционном столе, как на поле боя. Но руки предали его. Он был обезоружен видом Хакса — полураздетым, ошеломлённым, возбуждённым.

Наконец, чуть справившись с собой, он расстегнул ремень и ширинку когда-то идеально выглаженных брюк Хакса. Но тот вдруг замер:

— Кайло, подожди.

— Что, — он с трудом соображал, — что не так?

Хакс, растрёпанный, худой, нестерпимо бело-рыжий, с расстёгнутыми брюками и виднеющимся из-под них чёрным бельём, выглядел так, что его хотелось взвалить на плечо и утащить в пещеру. Или в башню, или куда-то туда, где больше никто и никогда его не увидит, кроме одного лишь Кайло. Потому что только он имеет право видеть его таким. Кайло с ужасом и восторгом ощущал себя мифическим драконом, дорвавшимся до желанной добычи.

— Я...

— Ты что, стесняешься? — не веря своим словам, спросил Кайло. — Стесняешься? Меня?!

Хакс покраснел и с трудом сглотнул — кадык прошёлся по белой шее. А Кайло медленно выдохнул через нос и ощутил, как бушующее в нём желание «взять тут же, сейчас же, немедленно!» переплавилось в тягучую жажду, сулящую ещё большее наслаждение.

Кайло обхватил лицо Хакса ладонями и провёл языком от челюсти вверх по щеке.  
— Ты стесняешься меня, хотя я видел тебя насквозь?

Он запечатлел лёгкий поцелуй на виске, а затем спустился и слегка прикусил мочку уха Хакса.

— Ты стесняешься, хотя я видел все твои кости — все до единой — на рентгеновских снимках?

В подтверждение своих слов Кайло поцеловал сначала скулу, потом ключицу, затем поднёс к губам ладонь Хакса и прикусил каждую костяшку.

— Я видел каждую твою кость — от зубов до копчика, от теменной до берцовой.  
Хакс сдавленно охнул и выгнул спину.

— Я видел тебя изнутри, — продолжил Кайло, скользя ладонями по ногам Хакса, высвобождая того от брюк, — я видел все твои органы на снимках УЗИ.

— Сердце, — поцелуй рядом с левым соском, — желудок, — поцелуй прямо под рёбрами, — печень, — скользнул губами по правой части дрожащего живота.

Хакс застонал и сжал пальцы в его волосах. Кайло ухмыльнулся и широко лизнул мягкую кожу.

— Я видел твою кровь под микроскопом.

Он положил свою большую ладонь на напряжённый член Хакса, всё ещё скрытый бельём, и тот рвано выдохнул, смотря на него осоловелым, безумным взглядом.

— Я видел твой мозг — разложенный по слоям, по микронам — на МРТ.

Кайло всем телом прижался к почти обнажённому Хаксу и почувствовал, как крупная дрожь, бьющая того с головы до ног, проходит сквозь его собственное тело. Невероятное ощущение.

— Я видел больше, чем кто-либо, и ты смеешь стесняться меня?

Хакс впился пальцами в его поясницу и резко рванул на себя. Укусив злым поцелуем его губы, он яростно процедил:

— Во имя всех, блядь, святых! Я пытаюсь сказать, идиот, что нам нужно в спальню!

Кайло на секунду потрясённо замер, а потом неудержимо расхохотался.

— Что с тобой? — брюзгливо поинтересовался Хакс.

— Я тут изо всех сил пытаюсь сказать тебе что-то приятное, а ты…

Кайло опять содрогнулся от смеха, уткнувшись носом в шею Хаксу и обнимая его плечи.

— А я хочу, чтобы мы, наконец, добрались до кровати и нормально потрахались! Я устал просыпаться со стояком и отвлекаться во время работы.

Хакс чувствительно впечатал кулак ему в бок, а Кайло вдруг пронзила мысль, что всё правильно.

Всё сложилось, как нужно. И вообще, это всё нужно не только ему, но и Хаксу, который тоже ждал этого вечера целую неделю. Или годы — это с какой стороны посмотреть. А сейчас его терпение, как и терпение самого Кайло, стремительно подходило к концу.

Он поднял голову и снова поцеловал Хакса, а потом серьёзно сказал:

— Поверь, завтра тебе будет очень сложно сконцентрироваться на работе.

Хакс саркастично поморщился. Кайло же, одним плавным движением поднявшись с дивана, подхватил того на руки и, несмотря на возмущённый вопль, спокойно спросил:

— Куда идти?

Хакс, попытавшись вывернуться из его хватки, затих, когда Кайло прижался губами к его шее, и проворчал:

— Второй этаж, направо.

— Душ?

— Спасибо, я был в клинике.

— Угу.

Кайло легко поднялся по лестнице и, следуя указаниям Хакса, нашёл спальню. Увидев, наконец, долгожданную цель — просторную кровать с высокой спинкой — он двумя широкими шагами приблизился к ней и сгрузил свою ношу на чёрное, простёганное металлической нитью покрывало.

На мгновение оба замерли. Лихорадочные поцелуи, которыми они обменивались на неделе, и возня внизу на диване остались позади. Время шуток кончилось.  
Хакс смотрел на Кайло широко раскрытыми глазами, растрёпанная чёлка, упавшая на лоб, неуловимо изменила его черты, сделав их мягче и неожиданно беззащитнее. И Кайло почувствовал, что его снова подхватывает волна тёмного голодного желания обладать. Здесь и сейчас.

Наконец-то.

Недрогнувшими руками он стащил с себя брюки, носки и бельё, и, уперевшись коленом в край кровати, скользнул на Хакса. Он целовал, ненасытно и глубоко, он гладил руками гибкое тело, касался пальцами рёбер, стискивал плечи. Он хотел одновременно быть всюду.

Хакс застонал, когда Кайло рывком подтянул его в центр кровати и, скользнув языком по груди, опустился ниже, разводя в стороны крепкие худые бёдра. На чёрных боксерах темнело пятно, а из-под резинки виднелась головка напряжённого члена. Хакс зло прошипел, когда Кайло, стаскивая бельё, задел чувствительную кожу, и тот постарался загладить вину, тут же вобрав член в рот. Хакс задохнулся, а Кайло начал с упоением ласкать его.

Его движения были плавными, но неумолимыми. Язык, губы, щёки, нёбо — он задействовал всё, чтобы только исторгнуть из груди Хакса очередной полузадушенный стон. Не глядя, Кайло схватил чужую ладонь, и прижал к своей щеке, заставляя Хакса почувствовать его собственные движения. Подняв взгляд, он увидел потрясённо распахнутые светлые глаза и, усмехнувшись про себя, наклонил голову, чтобы взять член глубже.

— Ох-х, блядь…

Только и смог выдавить из себя Хакс, касаясь дрожащими пальцами горла Кайло, и ощущая, как оно сокращается, принимая его член.

Кайло продолжал самозабвенно ласкать, пока Хакс не вцепился ему в волосы и буквально не сдёрнул его с себя.

— Какого хрена?

Это было грубо, и Кайло почти возмутился, но вид раскрасневшегося, кажущегося полубезумным Хакса, усмирил его.

— Под подушкой, — прохрипел тот.

— Что?

— Смазка, что! И презервативы.

Кайло потянулся к изголовью кровати и спустя мгновение вернулся на место, держа в руке флакон смазки и шуршащую целлофаном упаковку. Он уже отщёлкнул крышку, когда Хакс резко сказал:

— Дай сюда, — и выхватил флакон из его ладони.

— Эй, тебя нужно подготовить.

— А то я не знаю, — ответил Хакс, проделывая то, что собирался сделать сам Кайло — нанося смазку на пальцы.

— Ты хорошо поработал. Мне стоит тебя отблагодарить.

— Что…

Кайло не смог закончить фразу, потому что у него перехватило дыхание. Хакс улёгся удобнее, подтянул одной рукой колено повыше, представляя лучший обзор, а второй коснулся себя смазанными пальцами и начал растягивать. Его движения были точными и аккуратными. Он действовал с полным знанием дела.

В этом и был весь Хакс. Он всегда знал, как достигнуть максимального результата в кратчайшие сроки. И Кайло потрясённо осознавал, что это касалось не только работы, но и того, что происходило прямо перед его глазами.

Закусив губу, Кайло заворожённо наблюдал, как изящные белые пальцы — уже два — исчезают в глубине тела, как большой палец скользит по краю отверстия, растирая сочащуюся смазку, лаская, дразня, подготавливая.

Спокойно смотреть на такое могла бы только статуя Будды.

Кайло не был ни статуей, ни уж тем более Буддой. Он глухо застонал и отчаянно стиснул в ладони давно просящий внимания член. Повинуясь ритму Хакса, Кайло начал двигать кулаком, полностью теряясь в ощущениях. Он уже не понимал, чего хочет — смотреть дальше или прервать это безумие и взять, наконец, то, что было ему нужно. И дать Хаксу то, в чём тот нуждался.

Он был точно в лихорадке.

Когда Хакс к двум пальцам добавил третий, Кайло услышал собственный хрип. Качнувшись вперёд, он вцепился то ли укусом, то ли поцелуем в белое бедро, а потом, не отдавая себе отчёта, прильнул губами к ритмично двигающейся ладони Хакса.

Кайло уже ничего не знал. Он просто нёсся в водовороте собственных эмоций. Ему нужно было, чтобы его кто-то направил.

Он не сразу понял, что Хакс его зовёт.

— …Кайло! Давай же, ну!

Он поднял голову и в первую секунду непонимающе уставился на квадратик серебристой фольги, лежащий прямо перед ним.

— Я больше не могу, — голос Хакса звучал надтреснуто. — Давай. Пожалуйста.

Кайло не мог не подчиниться такому приказу. И мольбе.

Дрожащими пальцами он разорвал фольгу и раскатал по члену презерватив. Склонившись над Хаксом, он одной рукой упёрся рядом с его растрёпанной рыжей макушкой, другой подхватил его под бедро и, наконец, погрузился в тело человека, которого он так долго хотел.

Хакс издал едва слышный всхлип и отчаянно выгнулся, желая быть ещё ближе. Кайло впился поцелуем в его истерзанные губы, и сразу взял безумный темп. Тянуть дальше просто не было сил.

Он задыхался, он плавился. Нервы звенели на границе боли и наслаждения. Сбивчивые стоны Хакса вливались в уши, точно яд. Кайло загонял себя, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он просто умрёт.

Он едва ли почувствовал, как Хакс просунул ладонь между их бешено двигающимися телами и сжал свой член. Но его оргазм он ощутил всем своим телом — Хакс выгнулся, вцепился ногтями ему в плечо и громко вскрикнул. Его лицо — искажённое чистым наслаждением, так непохожее на его обычную маску — было тем, что заставило сорваться самого Кайло.

Он обеими руками упёрся в кровать и, спустя несколько яростных толчков, кончил с хриплым проклятием на губах.

Это было ошеломляюще.

Кайло несколько минут не мог прийти в себя, погребённый под волной ощущений. У него давно не было секса. У него, кажется, никогда не было такого секса.

Он ни в чём не был уверен и всё ещё с трудом осознавал себя.

— Слезь с меня, будь добр. Ты меня раздавишь.

Кайло заворчал и, приподнявшись, осторожно выскользнул из Хакса. Тот всё равно зашипел как рассерженный кот, но Кайло, сдёрнув презерватив и сбросив его куда-то на пол, тут же потянулся к Хаксу и обнял его.

— Нам нужно в душ.

— Потом.

— И надо бы поесть.

— Позже.

— Ты горячий как печка.

— Ага.

Тишина, недавно изгнанная вздохами и стонами, возвращалась в дом. За окном густели сумерки. На телефоне, поставленном на беззвучный режим, мигал индикатор пропущенных звонков.

Сердце Хакса ровно и гулко билось под ладонью Кайло. Они дремали — измотанные, пресыщенные, счастливые. Кайло чувствовал это.

И больше ему сейчас ничего не было нужно.


End file.
